


Smoke

by Misachan



Category: Watchmen, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie meets his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marvel_kink.

The kid smells of gun oil and tobacco and has a deep black pit where his soul should be. He reminds Logan of Victor in all the wrong ways but despite that Logan keeps fucking him. Hell, maybe _because_ of that.

They met when Blake walked in on him in a rage, taking out a street gang unlucky enough to push his buttons. Kid had waded into the middle of things, maybe to break things up or maybe to just get in on the fun. Took a claw through the shoulder before Logan recovered himself but even with blood streaming down his arm there was no fear in his dark eyes. Took a long time to realize that look was one of awe.

Blake wants him when there's blood on his claws. He laughs when the animal is control, gets hard when Logan's tongue is in his mouth and neither is sure whether Logan's about to fuck him or gut him. "Damn," Blake said once, lying back in the motel bed smoking one of Logan's favorite brand of cigars, "And they think I'm bad. Nite Owl, Captain Met, any of them ever took a look at you they'd crawl under their beds and never come out." He says it with admiration and Logan feels his stomach twist. Sometimes he's not sure if he's with Blake because the kid's a bigger monster than he could ever be. Other times he's honest: Blake speaks to his savage side, strokes it until the only way Logan can quiet it down again is to have Blake on his knees right there in the alley.

Logan only sees Blake once after 'Nam. Runs into him in Rio, of all places; they're both in disguise but nothing fools Logan's nose. It makes him realize how long it's been since he's let the animal out and Blake just wants to hurt something; they wreck two clubs and destroy Logan's hotel room before the sun rises, dawn coming in a haze of sweat and cigar smoke. "Best business trip I've ever been on," Blake says, naked and sated and smoking. "You should come see me in New York before the commies nuke us off the planet, Logan. Whole world's going to hell and I've got the best seat in the house."

Years later Logan hears a Comedian died in New York. Looking up at Blake's apartment, Logan wonders whether it was a mistake not accepting that offer.

And he finds that he needs to find a new favorite cigar. For some reason the old brand doesn't taste the same.


End file.
